Deinonychus
The Deinonychus, also known as the Raptors, are the central antagonists of the 2017 South Korean-Chinese computer-animated film Dino King 3D: Journey to Fire Mountain, the sequel to The Dino King. They are a dangerous pack of Deinonychus who kidnap baby dinosaurs to sacrifice them to the Monster of Fire Mountain. The leader was voiced by Hee Soon Park. Appearances Most of the raptors are medium-sized Deinonychus with spikes on their backs and large talons as well as having feathers on their arms. The leader has blue scales with red stripes and red eyes, the right-hand has red scales with grayish stripes and blue eyes, and Ditto has brownish scales with orange spots and yellow eyes. The other raptors, especially the ones who helped the trio kidnap Junior, had green scales with black and yellow stripes and gray scales. Role After Speckles scolds his son for his failure to be a predator, they leave, unaware that the raptors are stalking them from the other side of the river. After Junior's failed attempt to hunt a Pachycephalosaurus, he is ambushed by the raptors and they taunt him about his father. Junior cries for Speckles and he comes to his aid. They kidnap Junior and flee as Speckles pursues them. They cross a bridge and two of the raptors attempt to hold Speckles off until they fall off the bridge. Speckles gets back and continues following the trail, but a rainstorm washes their tracks away. They arrive at the compound and Junior wakes up as the other dinosaurs surround them. He meets a female Tarbosaurus named Blue and is bullied by a Therizinosaurus named Slash until a Carnotaurus named Blade stops him. The raptors return and gather the entire herd, while Blade and Slash hide away in fear. They mercilessly pick out some of the dinosaurs and leave the compound with them. Meanwhile, Junior meets a young Monoclonius named Dusty, who resides in the raptor's sewage cave, since they hate the smell. While Junior, Blue and Dusty are playing, they realize too late that they lured Dusty out of the sewers, as Ditto catches her and takes her away from the compound. Blue tries to intervene, but Blade stops her and warns her that they will take her as well. Junior and Blue later manage to capture the raptors' Dsungaripterus minion and Junior promises food if he tells them about their whereabouts. He explains that in the volcano, there resides a mysterious monster and that the raptors give the dinosaurs to the monster's three children to play with until they grow bored and devour them. Junior tries to come up with an escape plan and explains it to Blade. The following night, Junior distracts the raptors and Blue and Blade throw stones at them, but Blue misses one and they are recaptured. They throw the two children in the cave and they leave for dinner as they sadistically taunt them. Speckles, Cy and Fang are close to their destination, but they notice the scent of the raptors nearby. The raptors threaten the pterodactyl's life for betraying them until Cy lures them away, allowing the pterodactyl to flee. The trio chase Cy across the gorge until they corner him against a cliff. Speckles and Fang ambush them and the raptors escape, but they catch Ditto. They interrogate Ditto and he directs them to the compound. Cy then knocks him off a cliff to avenge his friend, Daisy and they move on. Ditto survives, but an earthquake occurs and the two rocks crush him. A pile of rocks blocks the path, but the herd of Mamenchisaurus they helped before clear the rubble. They finally reach their destination and manage to fight off the raptors guarding the compound. Meanwhile, the volcano erupts and Blade helps the other dinosaurs escape the compound. As the trio try to flee, they are confronted by Slash and the raptors. Blade orders Junior and Blue to leave so he can fight them alone and they reluctantly do so. Blade manages to knock the raptor minion down the cliff as he pulls Slash along with him. Blade fights the leader, but finds himself no match against him. As he prepares to finish him off, Blue pelts him with stones and fights him, giving Junior the opportunity to knock him down the cliff. He manages to grab the minion's tail as Slash is still clinging on, but he loses his grip, leaving them to fall to their deaths in the lava pit. Trivia *A running gag in the film is that the red raptor attacks and argues with Ditto for mimicking him. *Ditto bears a slight resemblance to the Indoraptor from Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. *Ditto's name is a refrence to his habit of mimicking the red raptor as a ditto is a copycat. Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Right-Hand Category:Obsessed Category:Movie Villains Category:Brutes Category:Trickster Category:Thugs Category:Barbarian Category:Arrogant Category:Successful Category:Murderer Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Vengeful Category:Deceased Category:Tyrants Category:Envious Category:Game Changer Category:Nemesis Category:Stalkers Category:Provoker Category:Criminals Category:Abusers Category:Minion Category:Predator Category:Animals